


Immortal Ignorance

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Series: sfw fics [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, M/M, Monster Tom, No Smut, Spooky AU, Vampire Matt, Violence, hunter edd, hunter ell, necromancer eduardo, possessed tom, sfw, tamara is just a regular girl in a really spooky world, to make it explicit, vampire matilda, warlock tord, witch tori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks
Summary: Tom loses a fatal amount of blood in a night, gets bonded to a demon, breaks up with his vampire boyfriend and is forced to go on a roadtrip to some cranky necromancer after it all.Oh and he's probably turning into a monster.





	Immortal Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Right so I've gotten people very emphatically saying they want me to write more sfw/tag it more explicitly. If it has sfw in the tag it will not develop to have porn or the porn will be written separately from the plot. Everything else tagged otherwise is... risky(ratings can jump).
> 
> Anyways here is a longfic, no clue how long, no clue how its gonna update, bear with me. Too many irons in the fire. It's a personal project (aka I have a very deep vested interest in finishing)
> 
> was initially going to be a part two to Grave Mistakes, but I realized I didn't like the framework of that one/tone so new story pulling some concepts/inspiration from Grave Mistakes.

Very frankly, Matt forgets.

He forgets that most people cannot get hit by a car, get up and laugh about it as their ribcage stitches itself back together. He forgets that most people can only walk off a fall of a few feet, not a few hundred. That most people need blood, like all the time, inside of them.

But not in a nutritional way. 

Tom isn’t going to die of starvation right now. He’s going to die of exsanguination. A very fancy term for a very ugly death.

Because that romanticized vision of your lover’s blood spilling over your lips as you kiss them into eternity while the people from section a to section z wipe their misty eyes and sigh at the tragedy of it all…

It’s just a vision, a dream, something nice in theory but when given weight it comes down like an elevator cut free of its suspension cords and the gravity of it all is going to smash your skull open and make the remains look like an apple someone left out for a week before giving it the kind of fall that lets it hit terminal velocity.

We are getting sidetracked here. The point of all this rambling is, Tom is dying and while Matt has an infinite lifetime, it is unfortunately, not transferrable. Well. Technically.

“You have an ultimatum Matt,” his head snaps up and he is staring at the two shadows looming above him. His jaws want to snap too, rip the throat open so that cool tone can sound a little more heated. “You can let him die with our family secret, or he can become a part of it.”

Matt is looking down again, at Tom’s dampening side. That half of his hoodie is black and an unpleasant texture and the air reeks of Tom’s smell. Human’s reek in abundance, when they are dying, he can always smell a murder, far, far away. When they lose enough blood for it to be fatal, when there’s that amount congealing on the floor.

The sum takes on a completely different kind of scent than any individual, smaller dose would.

“He doesn’t want this,” Matt grits. “This is breaking everything we -.”

“Who broke the pact first, Matthew? There’s an old saying, loose lips and all that. Tell me, how would you feel if your little friend was the leak that got your sister killed, or your mother, or your aunt.”

“You won’t be the first to lose someone this way Matthew,” The second shadow speaks and Matt is drawing back, dragging Tom with him, his eyes looking up look into a face he knows all too well.

“So Matthew what is it for mister Thompson? Liberty, or death?”

Matt is clutching the black side of the hoodie and looking at those pale lips turning a shade eerily close to Tom’s favorite color. His eyelids stopped twitch a while ago, fingers stilled their movement, the thrashing and screaming, the begging.

All gone. But the bloody handprints are there, faint against Matt’s coat jacket.

“I will dispose of it. Alone,” Matt says the word politely, respectfully. He picks him up. Tom has always felt light to him. There isn’t really a human being that he would struggle to pick up. Especially a half dead one putting up no resistance.

He gives one last look at the two shadows and he is gone out the front door. Matilda is there in his truck, with the engine idling. She cranks down the window to wave to Matt and ask how it went but the smile dies on her face.

“Oh my god Matt.”

He thinks he’s going to cry right then and there, as he hears someone else confirm exactly how bad it is. But he can’t he can’t break down here. If he does then he really is going to bury Tom tonight.

He puts Tom in the back seat and uses both seatbelts to secure him in, climbing into the passenger. 

Matilda quietly hands him her phone, number dialed already, phone ringing, as she shifts gears and they pull out and away from their rundown backwoods house.  
“Hello?” comes the surprised voice on the end of the line.

“Tori?” His voice comes out raspy. Choked.

“You got her, is this Matt?” comes the lackadaisical reply.

“Yeah, look, can I call in a favor from you and your brother?”

“Mmm I dunno, Matt, rest of us common folk aren’t too keen on you and your ilk. You vampire guys kinda... suck.”

“Matt put the phone on speaker,” Matilda snaps as she turns the wheel sharply. Matt winces as he sees Tom’s body move in the backseat through the rearview. Tom. Tom. It’s still Tom. He presses the button.

“Tori, Tom is dying tell your freak of a brother that.”

“Tom is what?” suddenly both twins are jumping as a second heavily accented voice sounds through their end of the speaker, every outtake of breath sounding as a harsh burst of static.

“Our parents found out that Tom found out, about … you know.”

“And you’re family resolves it by killing him. We’re the freaks?” Tori snips.

“We’re five miles out and if we don’t show up with a corpse and you keep it that way, I swear as the future matriarch of my clan, we owe you a blood vow,” Matilda says raising her right hand.

“Matt is her hand up?” Tori asks.

“It is.”

“Expect us to call on that later, our memory and our feuds last a long time Matilda.”

“Expect a Thorgunn to not call in a favor, as if,” Matilda snorts.

They’re pulling in to some driveway that’s half dirt and half mud and there they are, the Thorgunn twins standing stock still at the end. Matt turns off the car and before he is even out Tord has the side door open and is unbuckling Tom.

“Why?” It’s a simple question. With a simple answer. But the words die in Matt’s throat as he looks at the stain on his back seat. He can’t bring himself to drag his eyes any higher.

“Tom wouldn’t stop asking where Matt was all last week, why he looked different, why he sounded different, Matt cracked,” Matilda sighed.

“Oh my god Matt, ever heard of lying?” Tori snapped as she and Matilda began to pull Tom bodily out of the vehicle. They ended up with three holding him while Matt rushed to hold the door open.

“I can’t lie, not to Tom, I didn’t think-,” Matt said and he is less propping the door open now, more leaning on support as he feels his knees quake. They make it inside and he sinks down to the floor.

“Matt stop being so useless and get in here,” Matilda shouts, and as soon as Tom is laying down in the center of the room she is stalking over to pull her twin by his hoodie, ignoring the seams as they pop and tear.

It’s a dirty dusty house in the middle of the woods, fast fading into the lake that is rising up to reclaim the land it stands on. The dim lighting is dropped into near pitch black as Tori flips it off and strikes a match to light several candles scattered about the room.

“Okay what are we doing?” she says, bending down to pick up a dusty book.

“What can we do?” Matt asks miserably. Matilda wraps arm around him and rubs his shoulder.

“We could let him die and resurrect,” Tori suggests. Tord rolls his eyes

“No we can’t because these two won’t kill and we need a tradeoff for that to work.”

“Okay how about zombification?”

“What so Matt can keep him in a fridge for a month before the crows turn him into worm meat? Keep trying,” Tord snorts flicking his twin’s ear. Tori closes the book and slams it into Tord’s chest.

“How about you keep trying bush boy, he’s your ex.”

Tord sighs and opens the book, licking his finger before thumbing the page, “We don’t have the materials for half this shit. Fuck Matt, next time you’re going to get our only human friend killed, give a guy some warning so we can hit the spook shop.”

Matilda comes over to look at the book. Tord closes it in her face.

“Eyes off vampire queen, this isn’t your right.”

“If Tom dies on your floor because you wouldn’t let me help, I will tell Edd and you can bet he will turn your woods into hallowed ground.”

“Tord give them the book,” Tori says and Matilda receives it, flipping it open and skimming rapidly before jamming her thumb down on the page.

“Summoning and bonding spell, if he’s willing to split a vessel with something, they’ll probably be willing to heal his body.”

“That could work,” Tori says thoughtfully

“That’s probably the only thing that will,” Tord says, grabbing the book back and reading the page for himself.

Matt suddenly has three sets of eyes staring at him.

“It’s your call Matt, your dead boyfriend,” Tori says after a long silence.

Matilda elbows her harshly. 

“Look Matt, the outcome might be kind of odd but at this rate, he doesn’t look like he’s going to make it to the end of the hour,” Matilda says softly. 

Matt had forgotten what genuine fear was like, He had once touched a silver spoon by accident when he was five and it split his entire palm into a canyon of burnt flesh and blood. He had screamed, he had cried, he had feared for months that the slow healing wound would be there forever.

Just like now. He was locking up he was afraid. Afraid of every choice available, afraid of action and inaction.

But most of all, at the very deepest part of him. He afraid to be alone. He always knew Tom would be a temporary thing. Tom never wanted to turn. They had talked long, they had talked hard. Matt had gotten kicked out of his house, threatened by the Edison twins to stay away, given zero hope of spending his long lifespan with someone he cared about so deeply.

He had figured he would have fifty, sixty if he could get Tom to stop drinking, long years with Tom. That Tom would be his first. And he always would. But he couldn’t have it end this way.

Not here. Not with Tom’s blood on his hands. Literally and figuratively.

“I’ll do it.”

“What a brave soldier,” Tori snips and takes the book from Tord. “Draw the pentagram, you two back up behind the couch, we need space.”

Matt bounces on his heels as he watches Tord draw the salt lines and Tori starts to chant in some tongue that sounds familiar but Matt can’t quiet place it.

The salt lines start to glow and the floor boards rattle in such a way that they look like individual platforms rather than a united floor and Tori’s chanting is fading in and out of the rattling noises and the rumbling then it hits a crescendo of din and everything ceases. The candles all blow out and the salt lines go dark.

And in the pitch black Matt sees something darker.

“I have been called?” the voice is smooth, feminine, of a gentle tone. It catches Matt off guard. 

“Who is it we speak to?” Tori says and Matt notes the slight tremor in her voice. 

There is a soft chuckle, “Who is it that I speak to? I am in a room of children, not even a century the lot of you. And who is this?”

The figure stoops and Matt’s heart leaps. It kneels for a bit, and Matt cranes his neck to see what that thing is doing to Tom but he can’t see. Can’t make out anything through the blanket of black that surrounds Tom.

“Ah so young for this kind of thing. I suppose you want to make a deal?”

“Yes,” This time it’s Matt that speaks.

“You speak out of turn, youngling, it was not you who summoned me,” the figure says and even though it has no discernable eyes Matt can feel its vision trained on him.

“He is right, we wish to make a deal, we offer a vessel on the terms that you repair it and conserve the life inside,” Tori says and this time her voice is stronger. More firm.

“Hmm, very well, on one condition. This body will not hold me long. I will need a new one, and this one will have… after effects. I know of someone a little whiles away who can grant me a permanent vessel. In return your friend will not only survive, but gain a lifespan that far succeeds one normal to his kind.”

“What are these after effects?” Matt speaks up again.

“One more word out of turn, youngling and I skip this vessel and take yours instead,” Matt gets a strong image of silver in his head and he isn’t sure whether the thought was of pure origin or not.

“No harm will come to him?” Tori asks throwing a warning glance at Matt.

“So long as he learns to control himself. Now I beg you, for your friend’s sake, allow me passage into this vessel.”

“Your name. Give it to me,” Tori barks.

“You will get it when you reach our destination, your friend is dying within moments, you have no chip to bargain with,” the voice warns, but there is a jovial lilt to it. She knows she’s won.

Tori utters a sharp short phrase and the figure is gone.

“What happened?” Matt asked, “What happened to Tom?”

“He’s got a buddy now,” Tord says, “And because you gave us next to no time, we summoned the kind of demon that normally you wouldn’t want to fuck with, good job all.”

“Bitch wouldn’t even give her name, which means if she wants to make the deal go sour we can’t do shit.”

Matt never expected to hear Tom’s voice again, so he’d love to say the first time he hears it, it’s music to his ears.

But it isn’t.

He’s screaming bloody murder and his skin is smoking and he is writhing and convulsing in a manner that is unearthly. Matt rushes to his side along with everyone else in the room and Matilda is jamming a dirty sock from god knows where in Tom’s mouth while Tord and Tori attempt to hold him down.

Then he stops and the room is filled with the sound of Tom whimpering. He cracks open one dark, teary eye and sheet white hands pull up his hoodie to reveal his back. Which is covered in squiggly lines that Matt finally realizes is a map. And a name at the very bottom.

Eduardo.

“Oh god,” Tord moans.

“You know him?” Matilda asks while Matt pulls Tom into his lap and strokes the beads of sweat off his forehead.

“Yeah and now I know the demon’s name too. It’s Edd’s dickhead cousin who lives three states away in the middle of god fucking damn wendigo territory. But not before going through a three hundred mile strip that is dominated by a werewolf vampire turf war and oh my god this is not going to be easy,” Tord moans. He puts his face in his hands.

“Was the… was the map thing really necessary Laurel?” Tori says running her hands over the raised lines in Tom’s back.

There’s a low chuckle, “Not really, but I figured it would get the point across nicely. You have two weeks to get there before Tom’s body gives out.”

“Two weeks,” Tori groans, “Fuck, great, better get Edd on the line, Tord, because if you didn’t need a preacher before all this shit, you do now.”

“I have to call him, why do I have to call him?” Tord says, glaring at his twin and looking genuinely nervous.

“Because Van Helsing might actually try and kill Matt for this one.”

Matt is too distracted with Tom to notice the name drop. Matilda sighs and walks over to look down at the human.

“Hey, you okay there Tom? Gave us a bit of a scare.”

Tom laughs softly, “I gave the scare? I didn’t exactly count on your dad ripping me a new asshole.”

He sits up and looks a Matt a long moment before shoving him away. “Stay away from me.”

Matt looks genuinely wounded. 

“Tom it was my fault, I slipped up and told-.”

“Matilda if you really are going to be queen bee vampire or something you need a better poker face,” Tom snaps before standing up on shaky legs. A hand slides along his side to touch the puckered skin there. Tom looks pale and sickly and he turns to say something to Matt.

And pukes on him. It isn’t much. Just water and something brown they are all afraid to name. Tom wipes his mouth on his sleeve.

“I appreciate the whole, back from the dead magic trick you pulled, but I want to go home, I want to sleep and I want all of you to stay the fuck away from me.”

“Tom, you’re going to die in two weeks if we don’t get you to some homeless rat guy in the middle of nowhere,” Tori says in a bored tone, grabbing the phone back from her twin. “And the demon that is now inhabiting your shitty little body made it sound like it would be pretty painful.”

Tori starts this slow walk towards Tom and he backs away at her approach. Matilda remembers how she used to bully him to tears back in kindergarten. She extends on singular pointed nail to tap on Tom’s chest.

“I have a deal with sucky over there that if I keep you alive, I get a blood vow. Now that’s my benefit. You have a sister and you are her only family left,” Tori flicks Tom roughly in the forehead, “so get your priorities straight with your little boyfriend and cut the shit.”

Tori pulls out her phone, “Also you call Edd, you tell him that a werewolf bit you on the side and that that’s why we are in this mess.”

“Why am I going to lie for you?” Tom snarls, apparently running out of patience for the imitation game.

Tori grins and it’s entirely teeth, “Or don’t, not my problem if Edd crucifies Matt, I just need Matilda to stay alive long enough for me to collect.”

Tom deflates and takes the phone. He looks calmly around the room. “I hope Edd figures out how to make it rain holy water someday.”

He dials the number.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder, dont reupload my shit, especially not on Wattpad. I now have an account explicitly to warn/report people there :/


End file.
